The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to passive radiator cooling for electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as laptop computers, tablet computing devices, electronic readers, mobile phones, and the like include electrical components which generate heat. This heat must be dissipated to prevent the electronic device from overheating. Thus, techniques to dissipate heat in electronic devices may find utility.